<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Laughing Gas by phantomofhogwarts</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27111985">Laughing Gas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomofhogwarts/pseuds/phantomofhogwarts'>phantomofhogwarts</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>TUActober 2020 [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Umbrella Academy (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Fluff, Funny, Gen, How Do I Tag, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Post-Season/Series 02, TUActober 2020, Tumblr Prompt, Tumblr: tuactober, Tumblr: tuactober 2020, everybody is happy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:00:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>511</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27111985</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomofhogwarts/pseuds/phantomofhogwarts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Back to a 2019 without Sparrow Academy or their father, Klaus, Diego and Five relax after stopping the apocalypse twice, leaving Luther, Allison and Vanya confused</p>
<p>Inspired by the prompts for TUActober 2020 by @/totallyevan on Tumblr</p>
<p>Day 19 - Laughing Gas</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Number Five | The Boy &amp; Diego Hargreeves &amp; Klaus Hargreeves, The Hargreeves Family</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>TUActober 2020 [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950505</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Laughing Gas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I was having a writer block with this prompt, but this ended up becoming one of my favorite pieces in this event!<br/>If you're following this series and looking for the prompt for Day 18, you can find <a href="https://phantomofhogwarts.tumblr.com/post/632327426635137024/tuactober-day-18-dancing-i-wanted-to-do">my video edit on Tumblr.</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The laugh was coming from the end of the hallway and Diego and Five couldn’t really say who was doing that by the distance. As they got closer, they realized the noise was coming from Klaus’ bedroom. They exchanged a glance, before opening the door without announcing themselves. They were surprised to see Klaus laying on the floor with a little cylinder by his side. Five instantly got closer to take that away from him</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What the hell, Klaus? What kind of drugs are you using now?”, he asked</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It isn’t...a drug…”, he giggled before looking at his brothers. His eyes had tears because of how much he was laughing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m scared to ask, but how did you get this?”, Diego asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, don’t even ask it, Diego…”, he said while the laughing took over him again and he rolled on his side. Diego and Five exchanged another concerned look between themselves. “Both of you could use some of this, you know? It’s almost therapeutic!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just stop inhaling this thing and get up, Klaus”, Five said out of patience. Klaus sat down, but started laughing again and felt on his back one more time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, old man, we already stopped the apocalypse twice! Take a moment to relax.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Five rolled his eyes and turned to say something to Diego, but he wasn’t by his side anymore. Instead, he was sitting next to Klaus taking some of that gas too. He immediately started laughing with Klaus.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really? Am I the only reasonable one in this family?”, Five sighed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s right, Five. All of us could use a little laugh right now”, Diego said between giggles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, the world isn’t going to…”, Klaus said gesturing an explosion with his hands which Diego also mimicked by himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m surrounded by children…”, Five shook his head. As much as he tried to show disappointment at how his brothers were behaving, he was also happy to see them acting foolish. After all, if they had a chance to do that, it was only because his efforts to save them finally worked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You really don’t want to join us?”, Klaus asked again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you hear this noise?”, Vanya asked while climbing the stairs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think it’s coming from the bedrooms”, Allison said furrowing her brows.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s check it out,'' Luther said with concern in his voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The three of them walked over there and Luther couldn’t hide his surprise while Allison and Vanya started laughing at the sight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Diego, Klaus and Five were all lying on the floor and laughing at the ceiling without any reason. Their laughing got even stronger when they saw the reactions on their siblings' faces. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you doing?”, Allison asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Celebrating how we saved the world, do you want to join us?”, Five said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s wrong with them?”, Vanya asked between giggles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I think I know. It’s very similar to something I experienced in Dallas…”, Luther said after seeing the little cylinder next to them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you talking about?”, Allison and Vanya asked at the same time.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>